


Facebook

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Si Facebook débarquait dans Kingdom Heats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Sora The Master of The Keyblade*1* est maintenant ami avec Riku, Kairi et 52 autres personnes.

Riku dit : Tant que ça ?

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : Voyager, ça aide à faire des amis !

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall a écrit sur le mur de Riku : Il nous harcelait, alors...

Riku aime ça.

 

Kairi aime : ''Aimer un homme en secret.''

Riku dit : C'est un secret pour personne, Kairi.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall et Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aiment ça.

Kairi dit : Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'il m'aime !

Riku dit : Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. Tu ne viendras pas pleurer.

Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça.

Kairi dit : Comment ça ?

 

Selphie aime : ''Corde à Sauter''.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall dit : Pour nous l'être pris dans la figure un nombre incalculable de fois, on est au courant.

Riku, Tidus et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 

Sora The Master of The Keyblade a écrit sur le mur de Riku : Je peux te voir en privé ce soir s'il te plaît ?

Riku dit : ?

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : S'il te plaît.

Riku dit : Ok.

 

Sora The Master of The Keyblade et Riku sont maintenant en couple.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall dit : ENFIN !

Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça.

 

Yuffie aime la page ''Les Sans-Cœurs c'est mignon jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de vous bouffer la main''

Riku dit : Vous avez Facebook, vous aussi ?

Léon dit : Elle a fait chier Cid pour que le réseau arrive jusqu'au Jardin Radieux, alors du coup, le réseau passe dans tous les mondes...

Yuffie et Sora The Master of The Keyblade aiment ça.

Cid dit : C'est la dernière fois que tu me demandes un service, pigé gamine ?

Aerith dit : Ça serait étonnant que ce soit la dernière fois

Léon dit : J'avoue... Connaissant le bestiau...

Yuffie aime ça.

 

Donald Duck dit : Je fais quinze ans d'études en magie, je suis magicien royal à la cour du Roi, et on m'envoie faire un voyage débile avec un gosse qui manie une grosse clé en plastique et qui essayes de conduire un vaisseau Gummi sans formation alors qu'il est juste bon à le faire planter. Help.

Mickey The King dit : On discute mes ordres, Donald ?

Donald Duck dit : Non, majesté.

Mickey The King dit : Bien.

 

La Reine de Cœur aime ''ordonner à mes sous-fifres de me faire un château de cartes'' et ''couper des têtes pour faire passer le temps''

Antonio le Carreau dit : Majesté, c'est sans arrière-pensées, mais vous nous avez demandé d'aller chercher le Chat de Cheshire, mais en même temps, vous nous demandez de faire un château....

La Reine de Cœur dit : Oses-tu contester mon autorité, Carte ?

Frederick le Pique dit : Votre Grandeur, il a raison, on ne peut pas se couper en deux...

La Reine de Cœur dit : Tu crois ?

Alexander le Cœur dit : Faut croire que si. Tu vas me manquer Fred...

La Reine de Cœur dit : Au boulot bande de feignasse ! Tout de suite !

 

Jane Porter aime ''voir un homme qui a grandi parmi les singes utiliser un ordinateur''

 

 

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aime : ''Ballon de blitzball''

Riku dit : Ta remarque sur Selphie et sa corde à sauter est aussi valable pour toi et ton ballon.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall et Selphie aiment ça.

 

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : Riku, c'est quoi la sodomie ?

Riku qui ne va pas tarder à commettre un meurtre dit : C'est qui qui t'as parlé de ça ?

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall dit : C'est qui qui ?

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : C'est Tidus pourquoi ?

Riku, qui à trouver QUI il allait tuer dit : Pour savoir...

 

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aime : ''voir arriver Tidus avec deux yeux au beurre noir''

Riku, Selphie et 12 personnes aiment ça.

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : Riku tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que c'était.

Riku a écrit sur le mur de Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : J'arrive chez toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall, Selphie et 18 autres personnes aiment ça

Riku dit : Je ne pensais pas à ça, bande de crétin !

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall dit : C'est trop tard, vieux.

 

Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken*3* dit : Mon petit nuage*4*, tralalalala...

Léon dit : Cloud ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle chante ça depuis ce matin ?

Cloud Strife dit : C'est ton idée à la con de m'appeler comme ça aussi.

Léon dit : Je fais ça seulement quand on est seul...

Cloud Strife dit : tu peux me dire depuis QUAND Yuffie a intégré la notion de respect de la vie privée ?

Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken aime ça.

 

Riku aime ''J'ai vu Sora embrassé Kairi... Et puis je me suis réveillé...''

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aime ça.

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : C'est méchant.

Kairi aime ça.

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : C'est pas sa faute si je t'aime toi et pas elle.

Riku aime ça.

Wakka le champion du BlitzBall dit : Je suis sûr qu'il l'a même pas fait exprès.

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : De quoi ?

Riku et Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aiment ça.

 

Donald : Le prochain qui me parle de KFC je le brûle vif

Sora The Master of The Keyblade : Pourquoi ? C'est bon le KFC !

Mickey The King aime ça

 

Sora The Master of The Keyblade et Jack Sparow aime ''La piraterie''

Riku dit : Jack, ça vient de toi, cette idée d'habiller Sora en pirate ?

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow dit : Pas du tout très cher. Ton ami me subtilise mes hâbits sans aucune honte.

Riku dit : Laisses tomber, en fait j'aime bien.

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow dit : Si je retrouve des taches d'origines douteuses sur ma veste, je mets le feu à votre pathétique îlot, mécréants.

Will Turner dit : Le pire c'est qu'il en est capable.

Elisabeth Swan Turner dit : Je confirme.

 

Riku : Plus jamais je fous les pieds à Andalasia.

Léon dit : C'était si horrible que ça ?

Riku dit : Imagine que tu arrives dans un monde rempli de gros niais qui pensent que le plus gros malheur qui puisse leur arriver c'est d'avoir un trou dans leur robe de mariée. Et l'autre sale rousse, là...

Aerith dit : Tu as quelque chose contre les rousses ?

Peter Pan, Hercules et 12 autre personnes aiment ça.

Riku dit : Si tu avais rencontré Giselle, tu connaîtrais ma douleur.

Yuffie dit : À ce point-là ?

Riku : 24 h dans ce monde et j'ai encore ''comment savoir'' dans la tête.

Yuffie dit : Et alors ?

Riku dit : Ça fait deux semaines qu'on y a été.

Léon dit : Je compatis.

Sora The Master of The Keyblade dit : Riku ! On va revoir Giselle ?

Yuffie dit : Ta corde, tu la veux maintenant ?

Riku dit : Oui... Avant qu'on reparte, si possible.

 

Léon a créé la page ''Faire la chasse aux Sans-Coeur.''

Cloud Strife, Yuffie et 53 autres aiment ça.

Cloud Strife dit : On y retourne cette après-midi ?

Léon dit : Pas de soucis.

Tifa dit : Je peux venir ?

Yuffie dit : Laisses tomber, ils se font un truc entre mecs.

Tifa : Et alors ? Je peux pas venir ?

Yuffie dit : T'es pas équipé pour.

Aerith aime ça.

 

Princesse Aurore aime : ''les gens m'aiment tellement qu'ils ont fait un vitrail à mon effigie''

Belle, Blanche Neige et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 

Mickey The King aime ''délégué mes taches à mes larb... Sujets. À mes sujets''

Xemnas The Superior aime ça.

Riku dit : T'es pas mort toi ?

Xemnas The Superior dit : faut croire que non^^

 

*1* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Isthun, c'est un mec qui a fait une parodie de Kingdom Hearts apellé Kingdom Paf, que je vous recommande vivement. À un moment Dora, le personnage principal, arrive devant un mec qui lui pose trois questions. La dernière c'est ''Who is the master of the Keyblade ?'' ceux à quoi Dora répond ''Beh c'est moi gogole !'' Quand j'ai réfléchi sur mettre un surnom à Sora, ça m'est tout de suite revenu.

*2* : mon mec a des cheveux gravitophobe. Cette expression n'est pas de moi je l'ai lu dans une fic dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le titre et l'auteur. J'en profite donc pour la ou le remercier pour ce terme qui m'a bien fait rire.

*3*Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken : elle a l'air de rien comme ça, mais son Shuriken, elle sait viser avec.

*4*Mon petit nuage : Cloud, nuage, cloud... Je vous laisse faire le rapprochement.

*5* Je veux avaler ma langue et mourir : j'ai lu dans un manga que c'était une méthode de suicide au japon. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Facebook débarquait à Illusiopolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Chapitre 2

Demyx dit : On va s'installer à Atlantica, la prochaine fois ?

Saix dit : Numéro IX, si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, ne parle pas.

Demyx : Techniquement je ne parle pas j’écris.

Saix dit :Techniquement je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais rendre un service à la société.

 

Axel aime ''tirer le cache œil de Xigbar''.

Xigbar aime ''tuer Axel''.

Marluxia aime ça.

Xemnas dit : Vous n'avez que ça à faire de vous tuer sur Facebook ?

Xigbar dit : Je peux le tuer en vrai, si tu veux.

Xemnas dit : Je préférai, oui.

Xigbar aime ça.

 

Saix dit : La prochaine fois que tu joues du sitar en salle de réunion je te fais récurer les toilettes de toute la citadelle...

Demyx dit : Tu ne comprends rien à mon art.

Marluxia dit : Nous péter les oreilles à 2 h du matin, ce n'est pas de l'art, c'est de la torture.

Vexen dit : Le fleuriste a raison. La prochaine fois que tu joues de ton truc dans la citadelle, je m'arrange pour que Zexion te colle des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ta triste vie sans envergure, néophyte, est-ce clair ?

Demyx dit : Zexion ne fera pas ça, il m'aime trop.

Zexion dit : Je serais toi, je ne m'avancerai pas trop là-dessus.

Vexen et Marluxia aiment ça.

 

Luxord aime Poker

Xigbar dit : Oui, et moi j'aimerai bien récupérer mon fric, sale tricheur !

Luxord dit : Odieuse calomnie ! Je ne triche pas !

Xigbar dit : Mon œil.

Luxord dit : Vu qu'il ne t'en reste qu'un, je ne te conseille pas de le mettre en jeu. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux...

 

Larxene aime ''tuer des gens. À commencer par mes amis''

Xemnas aime ça.

 

Xigbar aime ''attraper des cookies avec des lances ''

Xaldin dit: Ces lances sont à moi, numéro 2, tu es prié de ne pas y toucher.

 

 

Zexion aime ''Quand les expériences de Vexen lui pètent à la gueule''

Vexen aime ''Foutre le feu au bouquin de Zexion''.

Zexion dit : ton élément est la glace. Je te vois mal foutre le feu.

Marluxia aime ça.

 

Axel dit : J'ai croisé mon jumeau maléfique.

Le jumeau maléfique dit : C'est Reno mon nom, du genou. Et j'y peux rien si on se ressemble.

Roxas dit : Je confirme. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas être plus maléfique que toi...

Reno et Axel aiment ça.

 

Xemnas aime ''L'argenté c'est trop la classe''

Sephiroth, Riku, et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

 

Roxas Axel et Reno aime ''threesome''

Xaldin dit : Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous parler de votre vie sexuelle, on fait assez de cauchemars comme ça.

 

Demyx aime ''Piquer le bouclier de Vexen pour faire de la luge''

Sora aime ''Faire la même chose avec celui de Dingo''

 

Xemnas et 6 autres personnes aiment ''Mon nom est Ansem''


End file.
